Beauty and the Geek
by TwilightSickness
Summary: Friday Night Bites Entry by Twilight Ladies. Song Title: Pour Some Sugar on Me


_**Contest: Friday Night Bites**_

_**Pen Name: Twilight Ladies**_

_**Song: Def Leppard – Pour Some Sugar on Me**_

_**Title: Beauty and the Geek**_

_**Disclaimer: As always we own nothing, the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. We just like to have fun with them. We also do not own the song Pour Some Sugar on Me, that amazing song belongs to Def Leppard.**_

_**EPOV**_

_How on earth did I get here?_

The Warlocks and I had arranged a raid to celebrate my 21st birthday: looting, pillaging, battling, meeting women, drinking…the whole nine yards. The sort of activities I wouldn't dream of participating in, in real life. Socialising, mingling, I hate it. People are not my thing, except online. There, I can be Edwardian the Brave, defender of good and conqueror of evil, charmer of the fairest maidens. Yet I find myself being dragged to the Seven Sins, a strip club, by my two drunken brothers.

_A strip club, what the hell?_

This is their idea of a surprise party of sorts, turning up completely unannounced. I'd had a lovely celebratory dinner with my parents, and planned to go raiding afterwards. However, Mom and Dad had invited Emmett and Jasper as a surprise. My brothers returned home from college especially for my birthday, so I couldn't very well ignore them.

_I find the biggest drawback to being a grown adult still living with your parents, is no privacy. _

After dinner, we retired to the living room to reminisce over my last 21 years of life. My brothers had a few alcoholic beverages and I had my usual, Diet Coke. That's when Emmett suggested taking me out on the town. Of course my parents loved the idea; I never go out, too many people, too much noise. We went to one bar, then another, then another, and finally I find myself here, at a strip club.

_Not cool._

Of course Emmett and Jasper don't notice that I'm not exactly having fun, they're too busy checking out the females in this establishment. Emmett currently has his eye on a busty, blonde barmaid whilst Jasper watches the front door with interest. I turn to see a small brunette taking the customer's cash; petite and brunette is exactly Jasper's type. It appears that both girls have taken an interest in my brothers as well. This is nothing new. Emmett and Jasper are everything I'm not; loud, cocky and confident. Don't get me wrong, we're all good looking. But because of their outgoing personalities, they're always getting laid. Me, well I've had sex once.

It was the typical cliché prom night, I had sex with my date in the back of my car, and it was awful. Prior to that night, the only naked woman I'd seen was in the porn on my laptop; so of course the minute her hands were on my cock I was about to explode. There was a lot of awkward fumbling and I came too quickly. After that disaster, I decided I wouldn't have sex until I was in a relationship. Unfortunately, it's hard to cultivate a relationship when I don't leave the house and I'd rather socialize with my online friends. I may look the part of a hot single guy, but I'm really just an awkward nerd.

This is my first time in a strip club, so I look around the room, taking in the sights. On my right, there's a bar that runs the entire length of the club. To my left are three stages; two are slightly smaller and flank the larger middle stage. Each stage has a pole, all of which are being utilized at the moment. Each of the stages is surrounded by chairs, occupied by men with dollar bills. The area between the stages and the bar is filled with booths, all different sizes, all very private. The tables are lit by small lights and candles. I'm surprised, it's not as seedy as I expected.

I glance back to the stage that is occupied by a pretty redhead. She's very attractive, just not my type; she clearly has breast implants and spends too much time in tanning beds.

"Eddie!" Emmett's at the other end of the bar sitting with the blonde. She's leaning over the bar, her cleavage practically bursting out of her top.

"What's up Em?" I join him and take a seat at the bar.

"Rosie here's guessed that it's your birthday, so you get free drinks for the night! Isn't that awesome?" He looks at the blonde with a big grin on his face.

_Man he's a goner._

"Em, you know I'm not a drinker. You can have my drinks. I'm sure you'll appreciate them more anyway." I look to the blonde. "May I please just have a diet coke?"

She looks at Emmett, with an eyebrow raised. "He's kiddin right? He's in a strip club and asks for a diet coke? And he says please?"

"Yeah that's my bro!" Emmett puts his arm around my neck and pulls me into some sort of man hug. "Ignore him though, make it a rum and coke and go easy on the coke! He never comes out, and this is his first time to a strip club so we need to make it memorable!"

"Sure thing Sugar." She winks at him and struts down the bar to get our order.

"Man, I'm gonna fuck that tonight! She's smokin and feisty!" His eyes don't leave her the whole time she's making our drinks.

I look around for Jasper. "Emmett, where's Jasper?"

We both scan the crowd and find him at the front entrance talking to the brunette by the door. She's looking at him so intently and I know she's fallen prey to the Cullen charm.

_Man, I'd love to be able to do that!_

I find myself feeling jealous, and it's not the first time. It's not just because of the sex, although I wouldn't complain if I was getting that on a regular basis; it's the fact that they can just walk up to a girl and start a conversation. I struggle to order a coffee from Starbucks if it's a girl serving me!

The blonde, Rosalie, as Emmett has informed me, is back with our drinks and more. In addition to the rum and cokes, is a row of shots. There is no way this is going to end well.

_Fuck it! It's my twenty-first birthday and I've never even been drunk! I'm gonna have a god damn drink! Plus, some of my fellow Questers have previously advised me that it helps with nerves!_

Feeling brave, I pick up one of the shots and down it. It burns so I chase it with my rum and coke.

"Woohoo! Go Eddie! Now that's how you drink like a Cullen!" Emmett grabs a shot and mirrors my actions.

"Did I just miss baby bro shooting his first drink?" Jasper chuckles as he approaches the bar for the first time tonight.

"Yep." I grin at him, feeling the effects of the booze already.

"Damn, maybe next time. Anyway, happy birthday and all that shit, but I'm outta here." Jasper winks at me.

"What? Why?" Not that I'm particularly bothered, but if he dragged me here, he shouldn't get to leave early.

"Cause, I'm getting laid." He pats me on the back. "You might want to try it sometime." And with that he's gone. Emmett and I watch as he's met by the petite brunette, and they leave together.

I look at my watch. "Man, less than an hour, that's gotta be a new record!"

I look back at Rosalie. "Can we get another round?" She just smiles and moves down the bar to make our drinks.

"So Ed, I feel as your big brother I should buy you a dance. What about the redhead?" He gestures to the girl occupying the stage.

"No. No, definitely not...I'm here and I'm drinking, that is it!" However, the thought of a girl giving me a lap dance has me hard already. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "Plus-" I look to Emmett, "-no girl would want to give me a lap dance."

Rosalie returns and places the drinks on the bar. I take out my wallet to pay but she waves her hand in refusal. "Just see this as the first part of your birthday present." She looks at Emmett and winks. I thank her and down my second set of drinks. I'm not too sure I want to know what the second part is, but the words are out of my mouth before I can take them back.

"Wait, first part? What's the second part?"

"Well handsome, I bought you a dance. Miss Bella is waiting for you in her private room." She gestures to the corner of the bar, where there's a door being guarded by a bouncer. "Give your name to Felix, and then head down the hallway to room four. It's the last door on your right."

"Wh-Wh-What? You c-c-c-cant...I c-can't..." The idea of a lap dance is both embarrassing and appealing at the same time. I can't pick up a girl so I have to buy one? I feel so pathetic.

"Sure you can." Rosalie walks around the bar, hooking my arm with hers, and pulls me off the stool. "Now go, she gets antsy when she's kept waiting."

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this! Am I actually considering doing this? Yes, I believe I am!_

Slowly, I walk across the club and stop in front of the bouncer guarding the door. "My name is Ed-Edward Cullen. I have r-r-room number four booked." He looks me up and down, and then at the clipboard in his hand. Satisfied with what he sees, he opens the door and points to the room.

I walk down the hallway and stop at the fourth door, which is labelled "Lust". Surely lust can only mean good things, right?

Now what? Do I knock? Do I go in? My hands are sweating!

_Ugh, I'm so out of my depth here._

I take a deep breath and knock before entering.

My eyes are automatically drawn to the pole in the front of the room. Looking past it, I see a mirror on the wall opposite the door. I'm hoping it's really a mirror and no one is sitting on the other side watching me. I'm mortified enough; I can't imagine having an audience! The walls are padded; this must be a requirement of all strip clubs, as its how I've always heard them described. To my right is a large comfy looking couch, which is where I decide to wait. I close the door behind me and I take a seat, anxiously waiting for "Miss Bella".

After a few minutes, I hear music. I look up and see four speakers in the ceiling. I recognize the song as Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me". I lean back into the couch and try to relax.

_This isn't so bad; this is my kind of music!_

As I'm getting comfortable, the door opens and in walks a goddess. She looks momentarily stunned as her eyes lock with mine, but I have no idea why. Quickly, her expression changes to one of mischief as she begins to walk toward me and the lyrics begin.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

"Miss Bella" reaches the couch and slowly runs one finger along my jaw line, leaving a trail of fire on my skin. She winks at me and turns, walking towards the pole. I quickly forget my burning skin, as I become hypnotized by the sway of her hips as she walks. A musical giggle breaks me from my trance. I realize she's caught me watching her ass and I feel myself blush, earning another giggle from the goddess in front of me.

She spins around and begins to dance, staring at me. I'm torn between watching how she moves her body and locking eyes with her. Right now her body is winning my attention.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

God, I wish I could be her man; she's gorgeous! Sure, the tiny red top, black heels, and scandalous black shorts that appear to be painted on, are adding to her allure. But beyond the outfit, she's amazing; long brown hair flowing in loose waves down her back, brown eyes that pierce my soul, and luscious red lips that I could spend all night kissing and be completely satisfied. Her breasts are also perfect, not too big but not too small; clearly they are real, unlike most of the other breasts I've seen here tonight. They are the perfect size for my hands!

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

The way "Miss Bella" is rolling her hips, licking her lips, and running her hands up and down her body suggests she isn't innocent. But there is something about her that seems soft and untouched. As I look in her eyes, I see a confident woman who is comfortable enough in her own skin to do this for a living, but not let it define her. I've always assumed strippers were sleazy and down on their luck, but I don't see that in Bella.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Bella places her back up against the pole, grabbing it with both hands above her head. She sways her hips as she moves down the pole then back up. She removes one hand from the pole and does this quick turn all the way around it. I never thought seeing a girl pole dance would be something I'd be into but, _HOT DAMN THIS IS EROTIC!_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

I'm completely blown away by what happens next; Bella moves up the pole while spinning around it. Then, she pulls her legs above her head, while turning her body so that she's upside down. While hanging there, Bella opens her legs into a split.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Right on cue with the music, Bella slides down the pole. For a moment, I fear I will need to call for medical attention, but she stops just before her head meets the floor. She then rolls from the pole, landing on her hands and knees, whipping her head back so that her hair is out of her face.

_This should be considered an Olympic sport!_

I swallow hard, adjusting myself through my pants as Bella starts to crawl across the floor. Kneeling in front of me, she grabs my legs to help her stand. She begins dancing again, this time while reaching back to untie her top.

_Oh lord she's stripping for me!_

_Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

With a smirk on her face, Bella throws her top at me. I can't help but feel like she's telling me just to loosen up and not be so nervous, just as the lyrics advised. It's hard though; I am completely out of my element. But I want to enjoy this, so I let go of the death grip I have on the couch and lean back to get comfortable. With the motion of my hands, I ask Bella to continue. All the while trying to give her what I'm hoping is a sexy, crooked grin.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet0_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

Bella resumes her strip – tease. The next article of clothing to be discarded are the painted on black shorts. She now stands before me only in a black thong and those black heels. I can't think straight!

_Give a little more_

I know this is wrong, but I hope that she gives a little more and take that thong off too! I want to see her in nothing but those heels. She kneels on the couch and straddling me instead.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

I begin to panic as I realize that Bella is going to be able to feel that I'm hard. I mean, I know she's probably used to guys reacting this way, but I want to present myself as the gentleman I am, and not a depraved pervert! She has no way of knowing that I am an upstanding citizen; she probably thinks that I paid for this lap-dance!

_So why am I trying to be decent? And why am I talking to myself while a girl rides me_?

All thoughts quickly leave my brain as Bella straddles my lap and starts to grind on my erection. I moan involuntarily, all my focus directed towards trying not to cum immediately!

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

My hands move towards Bella's hips and just as the tips of my fingers touch her smooth skin, I remember that I'm not allowed to touch her. Quickly, I pull my hands back and place them flat on the couch. Bella surprises me as she reaches for both my hands and places them on her hips.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

For the first time since Bella stalked to the couch like a lioness after her prey, she breaks eye contact with me and leans forward to whisper in my ear. "It's ok, you can touch me. I want you to touch me...I want you..." she says in the most angelic voice I've ever heard. I feel her tongue lick the outer edge of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I'm done. I'm not fighting this anymore. I no longer care about my lack of experience or how nervous I feel. Bella doesn't know me. She doesn't know I struggle to speak to girls, and that I almost didn't come here tonight, preferring the company of my PC to her. I've always wished for a beauty like Bella, and she just opened herself up to me and admitted that _she _wanted _me_. I'm not going to waste time wondering why on earth she wants a nerd; I'm going to give her what she wants. She is my goddess; my only purpose is to serve her and give her anything she desires.

I grab the lacy material that makes up her thong, and with one quick move, I rip it from her body. Bella whimpers at my actions, crashing her lips to mine. Our first kiss is not gentle. It's a kiss of pure unadulterated need, complete with hair grabbing and clashing teeth. We set our own perfect rhythm and I'm in heaven. Her tongue trails along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I instantly grant. Our tongues meet and we both groan in approval. We need to feel each other; we need more.

Bella pulls my shirt over my head and then starts to unbuckle my belt. I can't keep my hands off her body! I have to touch the silkiness of her legs, hips, back, breasts. I can't get enough of her skin! I continue kissing her shoulders and neck as she opens my zipper. She makes quick work on my pants and pulls out my throbbing cock.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed by the situation right now, but I can't seem to focus on anything other than the feel of Bella's hand. She's slowly stroking my cock and it's the most incredible sensation I've ever experienced. How can her hand feel so much better than mine? I only hope I don't embarrass myself and I'm able to give her the same pleasure.

Bella lifts herself off my lap and kneels on the floor between my legs. She continues stroking, rubbing, and squeezing my cock and it takes all my focus to not cum right now! I want, _I need_, to make this moment last. Without warning she leans forward, looking up at me through her lashes, and takes my cock into her warm, wet mouth. She takes as much of me in as she can, her hand wrapped round the part that her mouth can't manage.

_Fuuuuuuuck!_

I'm overwhelmed by the sensation. My eyes roll back and my head falls, resting on the back of the couch. I want to let myself just feel, to enjoy this moment, because I don't know when this will happen again. But I realize I should be enjoying the visual aspects as well, so I look down at Bella and the sight blows me away.

She's looking up at me, her head bobbing up and down over my cock, sucking as if it's a lollipop. When she sees that I'm watching, she releases me with a small _pop. _I start to move so that I can touch her, to give _her_ pleasure; but she stops me, pressing me back into the couch. Her hands remain on my cock, stroking it slowly, as she leans forward for the second time. But instead of taking me into her mouth, she runs her tongue around the head of my cock and licks the small drop of pre-cum that's gathered at the tip. I can't help the hiss of pleasure that escapes from me. Bella smirks, apparently happy with my reaction and moans her own reply.

Suddenly Bella releases my cock and stands. I groan at the loss, but stop as she straddles me, bringing her warm, _wet, _pussy inches away from my painfully hard erection. One thrust and I could be inside her...I'm mesmerized by this realization. But I'm jolted back into reality when it dawns on me that I don't have a condom.

_Damn it!_

"Um….uh…I'm really sorry to just kill the mood...and I-I-I realize that you're probably gonna snap out of whatever crazy delusion you're currently having that's making you want to do this with me but um…see the problem is that I...uh…don't have a c-c-condom with me. I'm really…uh…not the kind of guy who just carries them around. Uh…actually, I'm not even the type of guy who has sex at all! Well…I mean, I have _had_ sex before, but I don't really sleep around. Before tonight, I've never even been to a strip club! And I guess in hind-sight, I should have realized this is a place I should bring condoms...Damn! That's not what I mean…I'm not saying that you're that type of girl or anything…you know…just because you're a stripper. God, I shouldn't have said that either…I'm sorry…"

_Shut up Edward!_

"Shhh." Bella places a finger to my lips, effectively cutting off my incoherent rant. "It's okay sweetheart, you don't need to explain anything to me. Although, you are cute when you ramble." She takes her finger from my lips, and with both hands, grasps my cock. "I've already figured out that you're not the type of guy who does this sort of thing, both visiting strip clubs and random hook ups. And even though I am a stripper, I only do it for the money." I look down, watching her hands work me to what's possibly going to be the quickest orgasm ever. "I'm not one of those girls who hooks-up on the side for extra money or even just for pleasure. But I can tell you already know that. You really are a nice guy." Bella leans back and looks me in the eye. "However, there are girls who work here that do participate in those activities. So it's just our luck that they keep a huge stash on condoms! I'll just go grab one...or two."

Bella climbs off my lap and walks to a small cabinet hidden in the corner. I take advantage of the moment and remove my pants, boxers and shoes. She returns quickly and once again, kneels before me. She opens the small foil package and removes the condom. While keeping her eyes locked with mine, she rolls the condom over my cock. Who would have thought I could get harder, just by watching Bella perform the simple task of rolling a condom over my cock?

_Actually, who would have thought that I could get any harder at all?_

I'm lying back on the couch, anxiously awaiting what's about to happen, when Bella straddles my lap, positioning my cock at her opening. With no warning, she lowers herself all the way down, taking all of me inside. I'm ready to cum just from the warmth and tightness of Bella's pussy! I can't believe this is happening.

_Don't cum! Don't cum!_

"Ugh baby! So good…you make me feel so full..."

_Did that really just come from Bella's mouth?_ _Yes, yes it did._

Hearing that I make her feel good just by being inside her, gives me the motivation I need to snap out of my shyness and take control. I thrust my hips once, earning a low moan from Bella. Balancing herself with her hands on my chest, she starts thrusting her hips into mine. I lean forward a bit, placing kisses down Bella's neck, across her chest and down to her nipples. Taking one of the hard pebbles into my mouth, I begin sucking and worshipping it with my tongue. My actions spur Bella on, as she rides me harder and faster.

"Oh God Bella...you feel amazing..." As I admit this, she returns the kisses to my chest, neck, and ears. I break out in goose bumps when she nibbles my earlobe. Wow, I never realized how much I like that! I grab Bella's hips, digging my fingers in, helping her ride me even faster. Rolling her hips, she grabs the back of the couch for better leverage.

No more words are said; the sounds that fill the air our moans, pants, sighs, wet skin against wet skin, and Def Leppard playing in the background. Words are not necessary here.

I feel Bella tighten around my cock, and I know she's close to her climax. To help, I reach between us and begin to rub her clit with my thumb. Just a little trick I learned from watching porn! I've been ready to cum since the moment she walked into the room, but I'll be damned if I get mine if she doesn't get hers!

Just as I feel I can no longer hold off, Bella's pussy clamps down on my cock. She moans my name as she rides out her orgasm. I'm not sure how she knows my name, but right now I don't care. I continue rubbing her clit and she moans softly. It's all too much, and I feel the coil inside me snap, thrusting once more as I cum deep inside Bella.

While I'm still inside her, Bella slumps forward and lays her head in the crook of my neck. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her to me. As the last chords of the song play out, we take a moment to catch our breath.

The feeling of Bella in my arms is indescribable, and I never want this moment to end. She begins to remove herself from my embrace, and I realize that she may not feel the same way. She stands and begins to get dressed, so I follow her lead and do the same.

I tie off the condom and dispose of it in a waste basket by the door and put my clothes back on. Once dressed, we face each other, saying nothing. I'm petrified by what may come next. I don't want this to be the end. Making the first move, Bella comes to me, stands on her toes, and lightly kisses my cheek.

I'm confused for a moment by the shy look that crosses her face. "I get off in an hour. I hope to see you when I'm finished."

I smile. "I'll definitely be waiting." I take her hand and place a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Bella smiles and lets out an adorable giggle as she walks towards the door. She turns just as she's about to leave. "Oh, and Happy Birthday Edward." With a wink, she walks out the door.

So Rose must have said something to her when she ordered the dance for me. Well, I'm glad she knows my name, because I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with this girl!

Hmm...I'm in love with a stripper; that's gotta be a song. I just hope she's willing to perform her dancing skills in private as well!


End file.
